Ultimate Marvel Battle Royale
Ultimate Marvel Battle Royale is by ChenBoy1 Description FIRST EVER MARVEL ULTIMATE BATTLE ROYALE! Ever since I make fights. This is the best I ever thought off and will be the best. So who is the Marvel Hero who will stand on top?! Intro (Death Battle Opening) Wiz: Comic books, The source of every kid around the world and one comic brand made its name which is Marvel! Boomstick: Undoubtedly, Marvel is the one of the top brand out there when it comes to comics. In comics, heroes are commonly part of them and in this episode of death Battle, We will see our favorites head to head to see who will win this amazing dream match! Wiz: This episode is not just gonna feature a few characters. But we are showcasing 13 of the most iconic characters in Marvel History! Boomstick: Now, lets see who are gonna he involved in this amazing death battle! Wiz: Captain America - The First Avenger! Boomstick: Iron Man - The Invincible One! Wiz: Thor - God of Thunder! Boomstick: Hulk - The Green Monster! Wiz: Spider Man - The Human Spider! Boomstick: Wolverine - The Enraged X-Man! Wiz: Black Panther - King of Wakanda! Boomstick: Punisher - Gunslinger! Wiz: Daredevil - The Devil of the Night! Boomstick: Doctor Strange - Protector of Reality! Wiz: Black Widow - The Russian Spy! Boomstick: Hawkeye - The Archer! Wiz: In this episode, We will include their feats and abilities in both their comic and live action realities! Boomstick: Enough of the talkin' let's get end this debate we have been planning to do since we got started, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle! '' Captain America (Captain America: Main Theme) ''Wiz: Born to poor Irish immigrants Joseph and Sarah Rogers, Steve Rogers would start changing the world since July 4, 1920. Growing up, Rogers was a sick adolescent who suffered from several diseases Boomstick: Give that kid something to eat! Wiz: During the outbreak of World War 2, Rogers was desperate in enlisting in the Army. Due to his weak physicality, He was rejected most of the time Boomstick: Due to Rogers’ sense of hope, courage and honesty. He was the first candidate for the SSS also known as Super-Soldier Serum. It hasn’t even been tested yet. Why put an innocent man inside a chamber Wiz: From a frail young man, Rogers was transformed into the perfect human specimen. His peak human physicality made him much stronger and kick some criminal ass! Boomstick: However, Rogers was best suited as the American Poster Boy by Senator Brandt Wiz: Eventually, Rogers finally made to the war and defeated a lot of German and Japanese Fascist including the Red Skull. He also became good friends with a teenager named Bucky Barnes Boomstick: Final days of the war, They both seemingly perish after stopping a bomb set up by Baron Zemo Wiz: From That day, He would always be known as... Captain America! Boomstick: Decades later, His former comrade Namor the Sub-Mariner sees his frozen body being worshiped by Inuits. Enraged, Namor threw the ice block into the ocean only for the Avengers to stumble across the American Wiz: Avengers (Iron Man, Hulk, Wasp, Ant-Man and Hulk) revived the American hero and later became their leader and due to his peak physicality, mad martial arts skills and tactical intelligence. Rogers was a great addition to the roster! (Marvel Vs Capcom: Captain America) Boomstick: Every Hero has a suit. In Cap’s case, He wears a water and fire retardant costume, which is made of Kevlar, nomex and lightweight titanium. The costume also offers a medium level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts i.e., falls from 30 meters height and The suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and aluminum. The suit also gives some resistance to high temperatures. He carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, which has its frequencies blocked making it highly difficult to trace its call Wiz: Captain America also has a lot of weaponry, especially on his utility belt. The belt contains first aid kit (containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans and antidotes for some toxins), military cable, smoke grenades, lock picks, grenades, and several other mission-specific equipment Boomstick: One weapon stands above all of ‘em. Which is his concave disk shield made of Vibranium and proto-adamantium. His shield is made from the strongest metal in the entire world! Wiz: Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks. Rogers can throw his shield at near-perfect aim and is strong enough to knock a human out. He even performed a hard trick when he flickered the lights on and off without looking Boomstick: He even threw his shield fast enough to catch up with a missile! Wiz: He has accomplished feats with his shield and can throw his shield in a boomerang effect as a form of ricochet Boomstick: Captain America also has some feats regarding his own power like yanking a helicopter out of the sky with a cable and even carrying a large tree trunk, Man! He even carried General Wo who weighed 460 lbs over his head and throwing him no problem! Wiz: He also stopped a helicopter from taking off using nothing but his bare hands! (Helicopter) Boomstick: Cap has impressive speed as well since he can run a mile in just over a minute! Wiz: Dont forger about his peak durability as they are amplified to the highest of human potential. He is durable enough that a concrete block, or a hardwood ax handle,have been shown to break against him with Rogers exhibiting little discomfort. He also withstood being struck by a metal bat with no visible injury Boomstick: This is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career, such as withstanding a nearby explosion, getting burned by jet exhaust, being buried beneath a collapsed building after having been smashed through many walls and floors by the Red Skull, and descending from heights, such as the time he landed on a vehicle after jumping from a low altitude aircraft, or a high altitude, low open parachute jump from ten miles up, with little to no injury Wiz: Cap also has mad agility, reflexes, stamina and senses. But he has one kickass ability which is his combat skills! Boomstick: Captain America is an adept to all fighting styles known to men. He has already defeated foes whom are masters of several and all forms of combat. He has stalemate Iron Fist who is stated to be the greatest martial artist in the world! Wiz: He has defeated Wolverine, Taskmaster, Iron Man, Hydra, Winter Soldier, Red Skull and even Deadpool. Take note, They are mad in martial arts making them at least and superior than Cap. Due to Cap’s knowledge of pressure points, He can subdue opponents at will Boomstick: Steve Rogers even mentioned that he blocks bullets. Because he sees faster than them and he can’t get drunk!! Wiz: Cap’s main power is his mortality, courage, leadership and independence. He accepts his own mortality and keeps the fight for as long as he can. This is the reason why Cap was able to wield ..... Mjolnir! (Captain America: Worthy) Boomstick: Cap May be one tough fella, But he is still mortal which means he can die from gunshots to the head or to the eye. He has his shield to protect him, Although, It’s not indestructible as it had been destroyed by Thor, Thanos, Doctor Doom, Serpent and Molecule Man! Wiz: Even with flaws, Cap is still an inspiration to the team and never gives up in a fight! (I can do this all day) Captain America: I can do this all... day... Iron Man (Iron Man Main Theme) Wiz: In this world, there are people that work hard to gain enough smarts to start their own company and get rich and live their lives in happiness...and then there are people like Tony Stark who got all that from the start! Boomstick: Yeah he kinda seems like that asshole with the fake hair. Wiz: Yeah kinda like him, Anyway, From his early years, It was clear that Stark was a genius, At age 19 he graduated from MIT with top honours, and a Physics and Engineering double major! But not long after things went downhill since his parents Howard and Maria died in a car crash! Boomstick: But don't worry Tony inherited their Multi-Billion Dollar company, and he decided to spend most of it by living a life of booze and models...I like this guys style! Wiz: After Tony decided to change his company into making stronger and smarter weapons it was quite sure that he would be a target of an attack, this made it more obvious for Tony to not go to Afghanistan but instead he decided to go and well it didn't go too well (Show scene of Tony being blown up by his own missile) Boomstick: Ha! Now that is embarrassing, getting blown up by your own bomb! Wiz: Luckily Stark lived, However, The Bad News was that he was captured by a terrorist group that went by the name of The Ten Rings, Who had two options for Tony. Construct weapons for them, or, Be Left to die from the shrapnel in his chest. Boomstick: I think you can guess which one he went for, Except Stark decided to do something else, He Built weapons for them ''and ''a badass armour to kill them all! Wiz: Quite a smart decision if you ask me! Boomstick: Damn Right it is! Anyway, After a while, Stark finished making the suit and basically kicked the shit out of the Terrorists and flew out of their base and returned back to America. Wiz: Well flew out is not exactly accurate but whatever, As soon as Tony returned home he realised just how horrific weapon building was as it could go to the wrong hands! And then he decided to build himself an armour to make himself a Human-Weapon! Boomstick: From that day on Tony changed his name to...The Iron Man! (Driving with The Top Down) Wiz: The Iron Man suits are numerous. But all these armours have the basic tools. Such as Missiles, Shoulder Mounted Darts, an EMP and Repulsor Blasts, Which are compact lasers that are fired from his palms, These blasts are strong enough to harm Thanos! Boomstick: Holy Shit! Wiz: The Repulsor Blasts are drawn from his Arc Reactor If you wanna know how it works, well the chest fires negatively-charged muons as a concussive energy attack. '' '''Boomstick: But those Bitchy, Thanos hurting blasts are trumped by Iron Man's best feature in his suits...UNI-BEAM!' Wiz: All these features combine into one Walking-Talking Weapon, But why don't we talk about his strongest and most popular Suits! Boomstick: Why Not? Sounds Good. The Main Suit that Iron Man uses nowadays is the Iron Man Armor Model 13, Which is pretty god damn fast surprisingly, Hell this thing flew from Pluto to the other side of the Sun in 2 Minutes with Thor, How fast is that Wiz? Wiz: Ah nothing much, Just about 103 Times the Speed of Light... Boomstick: Holy Shit! And that's his base armour and that was fucking ages ago, I doubt Tony wouldn't make the suit faster. Wiz: The Silver Centurion, May just look like the regular Iron Man suit, It is quite a lot different. It contains enhanced repulsor rays, a new Unibeam, Several different laser weapons, A Tractor Beam and A Energy Blade. Calling the Silver Centurion a walking armoury is definitely an understatement. Boomstick: The Stealth Suit Version 3 is provided with holographic disguises, reflective armour and several non-lethal weapons systems. Much like the other stealth-based suits, the Mark XLIII doesn’t feature much in the way of traditional weaponry, and its repulsors are noticeably weaker than normal ' ''Wiz: The Extremis Suit is basically a suit that is inside the hollow of his bones that he can activate at will, Which allows him to hack into any electrical systems all over the world and it can keep up with somebody who has been infected with The Extremis Virus, It also can predict his opponents next move. '''Boomstick: Yeesh! Imagine how annoying that would be! Wiz: Iron Man has loads of other stuff such as The Nano Spite Clouds which can shut down his opponent's lungs, He can cloak himself to the point that he can stay hidden from Spider-Man, He has Sonic Blasts that nearly took down and killed Juggernaut without his armour, And finally he has Advanced Shields which are so strong that it can tank being hit by a Nuclear Bomb, To make this more impressive this bomb contained a material even more radioactive than Uranium, Phlogiston. Boomstick: Where the fuck was Iron Man during Chernobyl? Wiz: That being said, for all their power, the Iron Man suits are hardly flawless. They are known to power down in important situations making Tony helpless. Boomstick: Tony himself can make some pretty rash decisions have gotten him in trouble such as the fact that he was responsible for 2 Civil Wars in the Marvel Universe, He usually pushes his Suits to their limits, But still even with all that Tony truly is the example of Human nature, Getting smarter and getting more equipment and that is why he is one of Marvel's most popular heroes. Iron Man dodges a missile from a tank, aims and fires another at it, then walks away as it explodes. Thor (Thor Ragnarok) Wiz: Norse Mythology and Greek Gods definitely have history in the world and in this world. Marvel has adopted one character who became one of the greatest and strongest heroes in marvel and his name is .... Thor! Boomstick: Thor Odison, Son of Odin, The wielder of Mjolnir and the god of.... THUNDER! Wiz: Before that, Thor was just a kid who loves to roam around the place called Asgard which is his hometown Boomstick: He also had an adoptive brother named Loki! (Thor vs Loki) Wiz: Loki was a nice brother to Thor until his father admitted that he was adopted which led him to be insane! Boomstick: Thor later became the crown prince of Asgard. All hail the king! Wiz: As the son of the All-fathers, Thor already possessed a very high degree of superhuman powers consisting of strength, dense tissue, durability, speed and other insane superhuman powers Boomstick: Well that’s just the first, He got hell powerful with MJOLNIR and he was able to have full control of the weather Andy can even create hurricanes as well as resurrect people! Wiz: Mjolnir is not just a weapon that can be carried by anyone, Mjolnir is only carried by those who are worthy like Captain America. With Mjolnir, Thor has accomplished feats and even travelled faster than the speed of light! Boomstick: That’s Insane! Anyways, He made his first appearance on earth when Adolf Hitler manipulated Thor into clashing with the invaders consisting of Captain America, Namor the Sub-Mariner, Bucky Barnes and Human Torch. Thor wasn’t active on earth after the periods of the second war Wiz: He later formed an alliance with Iron Man, Ant-Man, Hulk and Wasp and became the original founders and members of the Avengers. He became one of the strongest members to ever step in the group and was there for quite some time Boomstick: Through the years, Thor has accomplished hell like carry the Midgard Serpent, clashing with the Hulk, knocking Namor out with a single punch, creating portals with his hammer and even cursed a hurricane in Japan. Well, He also faced Galactus and the Siler Surfer to a stalemate! Wiz: With his hammer, He was also able to repair Asgard and even defeat Iron Man after he refused for the citizens of Asgard to move to America Boomstick: Thor also has special equipment like his insane magic belt, Hell! It doubles his insane strength and stamina and makes him nearly unstoppable hero to even with mess. He even destroyed a supernova and even Adamantium! Wiz: The hammer really picked its place on Thor’s grasps! (Thor: Stormbreaker) Thor: I told you, You’d die for that! Wiz: Putting his insane powers to good use, Thor has been known as one of the strongest heroes in the Marvel Universe! Boomstick: Of course, the god mostly wins against mortal man and Thor’s insane superhuman powers and hammer made him incredibly strong! (Strongest Avenger) Thor: Thor, strongest avenger Wiz: Thor is one tough god to mess with and sometimes he also has his weakness like the Warrior’s Madness Boomstick: Warrior’s What? Wiz: Warrior’s Madness, It is a forbidden law of Asgard which interferes with Thor’s sanity and drives him insane in fights Boomstick: That could be a weakness, But Thor will always be the god of thunder! Hulk Wiz: Bruce Banner was born to Rebecca and Brian Banner , but he grew up in a abusive background his Alcoholic father Brian beat his son and wife , and this affected young Bruce's mental state. Boomstick: But one Day Brian got so mad he beat his wife and killed her , that's so Mean ! Wiz: Brian was locked up and Bruce was sent to live with distant relatives , eventually Bruce did well at School and was eventually hired by the government to test a Gamma Bomb. Boomstick: All was going well until an idiot teenage called Rick Jones broke into the site as a joke , Bruce went out onto the test site to remove him , getting Rick to safety , Bruce was then bombarded by Gamma rays as the bomb went off. Wiz: Bruce appeared perfectly healthy despite the Gamma rays but wasn't every time the moon rose , Banner would transform into a Great big version of himself known as the Hulk. Boomstick: Hulk was hunted by the military as a result and many attempts were made to capture him , but none were successful, eventually Hulk's method of transformation changed now he would transform as soon as he became angry. Wiz: Hulk is an extremely powerful being , he is extremely strong in his base form Hulk can easily lift cars and trucks and toss them with ease and shatter buildings, he is also extremely fast with a single leap Hulk can travel miles and once jumped so high he ended up in space. Boomstick: Once he is in this form , Hulk's abilities will increase the more pissed he is , Hulk has become so strong he can lift a 150 Billion tonne Mountain with ease and even managed to lift and throw Thor's hammer a Weapon that is made out of a Dwarf star ! Wiz: Also Hulk's Strength levels are potentially limitless , but he has to get extremely angry in order to accomplish such feats as lifting Thor's hammer , also Hulk possesses a healing factor that extremely quick at regenerating flesh. Boomstick: Hulk's healing factor is Op , most bullets bounce off his skin and only extremely tough metals such as Adamantium or Vibranium can pierce his skin , But if Hulk is extremely angry they will have no effect on him. Wiz: Hulk has many forms and personality changes , such as Savage Hulk , Savage Hulk is an extremely strong version of Hulk , who possesses a mind of a child , this Hulk was strong enough to Obliterate a Asteroid bigger than our Moon ! Boomstick: Wow that is impressive, there is also Professor Hulk , who is the smartest version of Hulk but lacks fighting skill and there is World War Hulk , this Hulk was so powerful he basically defeated the majority of the Marvel Universe and became king of the Planet Skaar What the Heck ! Wiz: But Hulk's Strongest Form is his WorldBreaker Form , in this form he Destroyed the Planet Kerklar in just Four Punches and survived it's destruction , A Planet that is several times bigger than Jupiter. Boomstick: Hulk is no pushover were talking about a guy who has taken down a Variety of different foes , He has obliterated Iron Man's Hulkbuster armour several times , beaten the Fantastic Four ,Red Hulk , Abomination, Doctor Strange , Wolverine and the God of Thunder Thor , Jeez he's tough. Wiz: Hulk has also survived having his flesh being destroyed by Vector and regenerated it back from a skeleton in a matter on seconds , survived hits from Galactus hit and has survived being hit by multiple Supernova's at once. Boomstick: Hulk is an expert hand to hand combatant having defeated Wolverine who is a master of several martial arts and has a lot more experience than the Hulk , Hulk's age is rapidly slowed by his healing factor , making him appear extremely Young. Wiz: In despite of all this Hulk is not invincible , his Gamma radiation can be drained causing him great pain and causes him to lose his powers , and is vulnerable to Magic this is how Doctor Doom was able to one shot him, if an opponent is quick enough and hits hard enough Hulk can be defeated , Captain America used pressure points to defeat Hulk defeating him but once Hulk is in his stronger forms this is not possible and other methods must be used. Boomstick: Even though Hulk's Anger makes him stronger it makes him lose all self control and will make him attack friend and foe with hesitation, also Hulk cannot survive in Space , although his healing factor prevents him from dying from it instantly after six hours hulk's lungs will give in and he will die so , so it's a No No to space travel. Wiz: Also, while Banner is a extremely smart and renowned Nuclear Physicist, Hulk isn't anywhere near as smart and prefers to rely on others to come up with amazing strategies while he beats up an opponent, and Hulk's Anger makes him blind and vulnerable to surprise attacks and his huge body , makes him a big target and makes him slow to attack , 'Boomstick: But if you piss off this dude you better being pleading for mercy! ' Hulk " Hulk smash !! " Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles